El misterio de la felicidad
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Diecinueve años después, los héroes de Hogwarts han formado sus familias y su antigua némesis también. Pero con la edad vienen las responsabilidades, la madurez, la monotonía, entre muchas cosas como la desaparición de un héroe...


**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 5.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes y escenarios de este fic NO me pertenecen, NO me pagan por esto y NO plagio a nadie. Esta historia lleva el nombre y se basa levemente en la película argentina "El Misterio de la Felicidad", protagonizada por Guillermo Francella, uno de los mejores artistas argentinos, lo recomiendo.

Gracias a **RoseBlack-Malfoy** por betear este fic, tus consejos y aclaraciones me ayudan a crecer.

Sin más, disfruten esta historia y espero sus review.

 **EL MISTERIO DE LA FELICIDAD**

 _19 años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Kings Cross, Londres_.

La luz de una soleada mañana de otoño entraba por los grandes ventanales de la estación de trenes más importante de Londres. Ese primero de septiembre se antojaba mágico a los ojos de aquel niño que correteaba emocionado entre las piernas de su padre, quien llevaba de tiro un gran baúl del que colgaba con elegancia un terrario.

El cabello rubio, casi albino del niño era un vivo retrato del de su papa. Los Malfoy se dirigían a la Plataforma 93/4 para el comienzo del primer año de Scorpius, el heredero de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass. El pequeño iba exultante, tenía unas ganas enormes de subir al Expreso de Hogwarts para vivir todas las aventuras que su padre le había contado que pasaban en su antiguo Colegio. El gran salón con su techo encantado que imitaba al cielo exterior; las velas que flotaban iluminando todo el lugar e incluso las escaleras que se movían y cambiaban de lugar todo el tiempo, la enorme biblioteca, el campo de Quidditch, el Bosque Prohibido y la inmensidad de opciones que el castillo escocés ofrecía, representaban para Scorpius una fuente de oportunidades que no había tenido antes.

A penas se podía aguantar las ganas de ir a explorar semejante misterio.

De hecho, en sus cortos once años ya había recorrido Malfoy Manor de punta a punta. Conocía cada uno de los detalles de la instalación, lo cual significaba, lo cual significaba que había puesto a prueba los nervios de su padre y que ni los hechizos que Draco había puesto servían para impedir que Scorpius llegara hasta las famosas mazmorras donde habían torturado a gente en la pasada guerra mágica.

Scorpius era el mundo de Draco. Era su más grande logro, su orgullo. Pero también era su más grande miedo y preocupación. Tenía un ímpetu por conocer todo lo que lo rodeaba, unas agallas para recorrer lugares lúgubres totalmente solo y un temperamento que, a veces... le recordaba a los Gryffindor.

La sola idea le provocaba escalofríos a Narcisa Malfoy.

Un Malfoy en Gryffindor.

Eso sería el fin de la dinastía Sangre Limpia, aunque ya esos valores estaban degradados, algo de orgullo por sus antepasados quedaba. Aunque, si había que admitir algo era que esos escalofríos se le iban cuando el pequeño llegaba a pedirle algo, manipulándola de la peor forma para luego, cuando ya había cumplido su objetivo, formar una semi sonrisa muy característica de su abuelo Lucius y su papa. Solo entonces, Narcisa suspiraba de alivio y rogaba que ese día, Scorpius no rompiera la tradición milenaria de los Malfoy's en Slytherin.

—¡Scorpius! ¡No corras! —grito Draco. El niño hizo caso omiso en el primer momento, alcanzo a ver unas cabelleras pelirrojas y corrió solo hacia la pared que conducía a la Plataforma 93/4 .

—Lo siento, padre —contesto el pequeño con seriedad. Tomo la mano de su padre con la suya fuertemente, recordando algo importante: debía pasar unos minutos más con su papa, porque después pasarían meses en los que no estaría a su lado y no estaba acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo distanciado de él. Juntos, unidos por sus manos, traspasaron la barrera hacia el Expreso, donde la multitud pululaba y no dejaba pasar.

Draco lo miro extrañado aunque con un nudo en su garganta. Las dos acciones acongojaron su corazón: primero, su "padre" sonaba raro en sus labios infantiles, para Scorpius que desde que dijo su primera palabra había sido "papi" y, sumando el segundo hecho ineludible, la pequeña mano aferrada con fuerza a la suya recordándole que volvería a su mansión solo.

Cuando la batalla de Hogwarts se dio por terminada, los Malfoy fueron escoltados por aurores al Ministerio de Magia para declarar inmediatamente. Narcissa fue absuelta de todos los cargos excepto de ser mortia, condenándola a un año de prisión domiciliaria. Lucius, en cambio, fue condenado a tres años en Azkaban, después de los cuales nunca volvió a ser el mismo hombre.

Mientras que, Draco fue condenado a prisión domiciliaria por cinco años, solo con goce de salidas para cumplir trabajo comunitario en el Ministerio y asistir a su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Allí, conoció a la madre de Scorpius, la mujer que le demostró que podía ser perdonado y que existen las segundas oportunidades, Astoria Greengrass, quien se convirtió a los pocos años en su esposa.

Hoy en día, diecinueve años después, Draco Malfoy no es el mismo que fue durante sus años de Hogwarts. Ahora es uno de los mejores aurores del Ministerio de Magia y el compañero de…

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Por aquí! —La voz de San Potter resonó entre la multitud, dándole el pie a Draco que identificara a la antigua Mini Weasley, ahora Mini Sra. Potter, con sus tres vástagos y su marido Cara rajada.

— ¿Te das cuenta que te gusta ser el centro de la atención, Potty? No puedes pasar ni cinco minutos sin hacer un escándalo —Draco ya había armado en su rostro su mueca de desprecio, mirando a todas aquellas personas que observaban como se acercaba a su héroe dorado. Cuchicheaban a su paso, todos esos malditos cotillas que aún no sabían que eran los mejores aurores del ministerio y trabajaban juntos desde hacia seis años. Agarrando a Scorpius con fuerza, lo condujo junto a la familia Potter, donde el pequeño rubio se puso inmediatamente a conversar con su amigo Albus.

—Cállate, Huron, me gusta ser más amigable que tú y tu gran ego Malfoy —respondió el gran Harry Potter con un sonrisa y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de Albus y Scorpius, escuchando la conversación entre ambos niños.

—Buenos días, Sra. Potter.

—Buenos días, Draco. No tienes por qué ser formal, te he traído una lasaña casera para que le lleves a Narcissa —Ginny Weasley Potter aun no podía creer del todo lo bien que se llevaba con la elitista bruja, pero una especie de amistad nació desde que comenzaron a ser invitados a los cumpleaños de Scorpius, cuando Harry se hizo amigo de Draco.

La primera vez que su amado Harry llego con Malfoy a su hogar, los ojos de la pelirroja se agrandaron tanto que podría haber hecho competencia con los de Trelawney, la ex profesora de Adivinación de ojos saltones.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo, se acostumbró a Harry llegando de las misiones con el nombre de Malfoy en la boca, a las cenas familiares que a veces incluían a los dos rubios e, inclusive, los Potter iban a Malfoy Manos algunos fin de semanas. Allí conoció a Narcissa, quien aunque algo circunspecta, le enseño a nadar en las sutiles mareas de clase alta que pedían la presencia del héroe nacional. Por eso, y algunas actitudes que iba comprobando con el tiempo que pasaba, se dio cuenta que Malfoy miraba para todos lados con su cara de piedra sin sentimientos pero apretaba fuertemente las manos, llegando a ponerse blancas. Peor aún, los Weasley Granger se dirigían hacia ellos. Si bien no se llevaban mal, no eran los mejores amigos: siempre existía tensión en el ambiente cuando se encontraban en el mismo sitio.

—Hola. ¿Pudieron estacionar? Yo sí, Hermione no creía que podía pasar el examen muggle de conducir, ¿Verdad? Creía que tendría que encantar al examinador —comento alegremente el jefe de la familia Weasley, Ronald. Había llegado con su esposa, Hermione Granger y sus dos hijos: Hugo y Rose, esta ultima de la edad de Scorpius y Albus.

—Claro que no. Tenía completa fe en ti —respondió Hermione, aunque ya distraída porque en uno de sus bolsillos comenzaba a sonar un aparato muggle muy chillón que servía para comunicarse, por lo que sabía Draco. El rostro de Ron siguió partido en dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero sus ojos perdieron su brillo cuando observaba a su flamante mujer hablando por celular, perdiendo preciados momentos una vez más.

Que Draco fuera compañero de Harry Potter no significaba que por eso era íntimo amigo del trio de héroes dorados. Potter se ablando con él cuando cometió el error de preguntarle demasiado por Teddy Lupin, el único descendiente Black que quedaba además de Draco. Eso hecho sucedió en una de las primeras clases en la Academia de Aurores, que fue cuando comenzó a tener más contacto con todos sus compañeros en general, ya que durante el último año en Hogwarts Draco no le dirigió la palabra a nadie que no fuera Blaise Zabini, Astoria y Theodore Nott.

Con la comadreja Weasley habían llegado a una especie de conocidos cuando comenzaron a jugar Quidditch juntos. Al principio, despotrico por toda la casa cuando vio a los Malfoy en el cumpleaños número seis de Albus, hasta que la pelirroja Potter le paro el carro con un hechizo silenciador por toda la fiesta.

Después de eso, hace unos cuatro años cuando Ronald no hacía otra cosa más que refunfuñar sobre "planes mortifagos escondidos", fue cuando Harry invitó a Draco para un encuentro de Quidditch que sucedía una vez al mes entre antiguos jugadores de Hogwarts. Así, entre quienes antiguamente eran solamente rivales, comenzó una especie de camaradería en la que Weasley incluso se atrevía a bromear con Draco, aunque este último tratara la situación con pinzas debido al carácter explosivo del pelirrojo.

Solo con la ex Granger las cosas eran todo menos agradable. Cada vez que lo miraba, un brillo extraño invadía sus ojos y prácticamente lo ignoraba por toda la noche o fiesta en la que se encontraran, dejando claro que para ella no merecía su atención. Draco no iba a reclamar por semejante actitud: tenía en claro que, si bien los caracteres de Potter y Weasley eran afables e inclinados a olvidar, a la Granger adolescente le había hecho mucho daño con sus burlas. Incluso respetaba a la mujer por esa actitud indiferente, considerándola bastante digna. Sin embargo, eso no lograba que Draco se dejara de sentir incomodo a su alrededor: mientras más podía evitar compartir lugares o imponerle su presencia, mejor.

—¿Slytherin? Para que sepas, James, Slytherin no tiene nada de malo. Toda mi familia ha ido allí y yo también lo hare —El comentario de Scorpius a James, alarmo a su padre, creyendo que comenzarían una riña infantil por semejante tema. Pero la cara de Potter lo dejo en su lugar, sonreía a su hijo con calidez mientras le revolvía el cabello rubio.

—Solo que tendrán que llorar todos los años, pequeño hurón, porque mientras mi Rosie este en Gryffindor, ganara muchos puntos para su casa porque heredo la inteligencia de su mama, ¿cierto, mi niña? —se engrandeció el pelirrojo, con sus ojos rebosando de amor hacia su primogénita, quien se sonrojo un poco y miro a su padre avergonzada.

—Papá, aun no sé si iré a Gryffindor… ya te he explicado que quizás me puedan enviar a alguna otra —la voz de marisabidilla le trajo recuerdos a Draco, percatándose que la pequeña tenía más rasgos de su madre que de su padre: cabellera marrón (con solo reflejos pelirrojos al sol) , ojos color miel e incisivos algo alargados. Ese hecho para Draco no pasó desapercibido, recordando cuando le hizo un hechizo alargador a su Hermione, haciendo que ahora como adulto se sintiera avergonzado y provocando que de pronto la capa abotonada hasta el cuello le apretara levemente.

—Slytherin no tiene nada de malo. Albus Severus. Fuiste nombrado así por dos directores de Hogwarts, uno de ellos proveniente de esa casa y fue el hombre más valiente que he conocido. Si vas a Slytherin, esa casa habrá ganado un excelente estudiante. Además, no creo que Scorpius te deje solo allí por mucho tiempo —añadió Harry, guiñándole el ojo a ambos niños. Al mismo tiempo, el silbato del tren sonó para que todos los pasajeros subieran a bordo. Scorpius, inmediatamente, corrió y abrazó a su papa con mucha fuerza, enterrando su cara en la costosa túnica.

—Cuídate mucho, hijo. Recuerda… —quiso decirle Draco, con el corazón apretado en un puño al tener que dejar marchar a su pequeño vástago. Recordó la primera vez que lo sostuvo, con Astoria pidiéndole que lo amara y le hablara siempre de ella antes de dar su último suspiro. Recuerda como su pequeña manita apretó su dedo índice cuando abrió sus ojos grises, sosteniendo su mundo desde ese mágico instante.

—Recuerda divertirte y aprender mucho, lo sé, papa —término el muchacho con una sonrisa tierna. Sabía que muchos en el mundo mágico no apreciaban a los Malfoy, su fama como antiguos mortifagos era muy conocida. Pero él amaba a su papa, conociendo muchos de los errores que cometió en el pasado pero sabiendo como su mama ayudo a cambiar esos ideales, como su nacimiento lo transformo en un nuevo hombre.

Ese Draco Malfoy que lo fue criando con amor y paciencia, con la ayuda inestimable de su abuela Cissy.

—Hasta pronto, hijo, escríbeme todos los días. Te quiero.

—Sí, papá. Adiós y también te quiero —Y se subió al expreso, empezando emocionado una nueva etapa en su pequeña vida, orgulloso de su papa y su legado, decidido a que nadie, pero nadie en Hogwarts le dijera lo contrario. Él era un Malfoy y defendería a su padre como solo un Malfoy lo hace: con arrogancia. Y una media sonrisa marca slytherin se formó en ese pequeño rostro.

Draco observó la forma en que su pequeño subía al tren con emoción, tratando de aguantar la enorme tristeza de verlo partir. En sus once años de vida, contadas ocasiones había permanecido más de unos días lejos de su hijo, y solo porque el Ministerio lo había enviado a misiones muy peligrosas. Scorpius era su orgullo, su redención. Lo había criado de la forma más opuesta a su propia crianza, todo con el objetivo de que fuera un joven con ideas propias y valor, que creara su identidad en sí mismo y no en las ideas de los demás. Mirándolo, se daba cuenta que había cumplido el último deseo de Astoria.

Sin embargo, tratando de que la congoja abandonara su corazón, observo una escena interesante: Ginny y Harry abrazados a su pequeña hija mientras despedían a sus otros dos vástagos varones. Pero Weasley miraba sombrío a su mujer con su hijo Hugo de la mano: Granger seguía sumida en su discusión por teléfono, que parecía que no llegaba a ningún lado, cuando pego un vistazo al Expreso y se dio cuenta que se ponía en marcha. Las acciones fueron casi simultáneas: tiro el teléfono y corrió con rapidez a donde su hija se encontraba estoica en la puerta del Tren.

— ¡Hija! ¡Adiós, bebe! ¡Cuídate mucho y escríbeme todas las semanas! ¡Te amo! —alcanzo a gritar la mujer mientras el expreso se alejaba y la pequeña solo podía agitar su mano con ímpetu. La imagen se le antojo triste: Weasley con su hijo de la mano alejándose sin mirar a su mujer, mientras la castaña aun no podía creer que no había podido despedirse correctamente de su primogénita.

Pero… esto no era su problema. Por lo que comenzó a caminar rápidamente a la salida con el objetivo de ir a ver a su madre para tranquilizarla que Scorpius iría a Slytherin, aunque Draco deseara que su hijo rompiera todas las tradiciones habidas y por haber.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
